The Gun & The Sword
by Keiranto
Summary: A new kanrinin at the Hinata Inn proves a surprise for the residents, but also catches the eye of the resident swordsmistress. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: A Dark Stranger

**The Gun & The Sword**

Chapter I: A Dark Stranger

The tall figure brought out a map and looked at it in silence for several seconds. Finally he folded the map away and climbed onto his motorcycle. With out a wave or sound to the people around him he gunned the engine and sped off into the sunset.

----------------------------------The next day, 250 miles away…------------------------------

"Err, well as you know Naru and I have been accepted into Tokyo University," Keitaro stammered, "This means I will not be able to fulfil my managerial duties properly. To counter this, I have invited my cousin, Keiranto, from Hokkaido, to help me in being the manager here. Keiranto will become the official kanrinin of The Hinata Inn while I shall perform some of the caretaker duties to pay my rent. He will have the room directly below Motoko-San, next to Shinobu's room. Motoko-San, my cousin is studying for Tokyo-U as well so maybe you could help each other study? Well, it got me and Naru into Todai, and a whole lot more besides!"

"You're thinking dirty thoughts again aren't you, you PERVERT!" Naru yelled and launched Keitaro into the air with a fully fledged Naru-Punch™.

The next morning, the girls were relaxing in the hot springs when Kitsune suddenly pricked here ears. (Well Kitsune does mean "fox"!)

"What's the matter, Kitsune?" asked Kaolla.

"I can hear a motorcycle engine; and its getting louder" she said.

The other residents started to hear the noise too and looked around, puzzled. Suddenly, a very tall, handsome figure crashed through the fence on a motorbike.  
"Err, is this the Hinata inn?"  
"You PERVERT!" yelled Naru and threw a huge punch at the stranger. With a quick move of his hands the stranger blocked the punch and Naru fainted in shock  
"miss? Miss? Are you alright?" The stranger said, kneeling down beside her.

"Get away from her!" yelled Motoko and threw a number of shiruken at him. The stranger unslung a rifle from his back, aimed and in one fluid motion shot them out of the sky  
Motoko was surprised but quickly came at him with her katana. The unknown man turned to face the threat and drew two 1.4 m katanas from scabbards on his back  
Motoko was slightly put off by this , coupled with the fact that her adversary was a veritable giant, at least 2 metres tall.

The two fighters' swords meet with a clang loud enough to revive the prostate form of Naru. Motoko and the stranger were evenly matched and the fight progressed round to the front of the Hinata-Sou where the rest of the residents gathered at a safe distance to watch the fight.

The fight continued for the next then minutes, with every blow being parried and blocked by the other's sword. Motoko and the stranger made eye contact for a millisecond and he saw his chance and, sliding between Motoko's legs, slapped her hand with the back of one of his swords just hard enough to make her drop the sword but not hard enough to hurt her. He kicked her sword away and stood back to let her up. Motoko bowed her head, waiting for the death blow, but the mysterious man said in a deep booming voice, "Get up Motoko-san, I do not wish to harm you."  
Motoko said in a quiet, humble voice, "I have lost, and I do not even know my victors name, who are you, and why are you here?"

Keiranto averted his eyes and said, "Questions later, first you must go and get properly dressed."  
Motoko realised she was only wearing a swimsuit and hurried off.

--------------------------1/2 an hour later---------------------

All the Hinata residents except Keitaro were sat round a table  
"So, warrior," said Motoko, "who are you and why are you here."  
"My name is Keiranto Urashima; I believe my cousin is the manager here?"  
" WHAT!" exclaimed everyone, "**_You're_ **Keitaro's cousin?"  
"Err yes, my cousin is Keitaro."  
"Mmmmm, cousin, delicious?" asked Su, but everyone ignored her.  
" I didn't know this was an all girls dorm or I would not have barged in like this, I am sorry. I also did not realise I was fighting such a beautiful, brave and talented warrior. If I had realised, I would have surrendered straight away to your beauty."  
Motoko blushed a very deep red. "Well, uh ..."  
"Aww I believe dear Motoko is blushing... could it be that she has fallen for this handsome stranger?" said Kitsune.  
To be continiued...


	2. Chapter 2: Motoko's New Look

**The Gun & The Sword**

Chapter II: Motoko's New Look

"Should I really be doing this?" Motoko thought as she raised her katana. She moved the blade towards herself and slashed inwards…..

------------------------------------------------The next morning…-------------------------------------------------

The tall man sighed over his breakfast. That kendo girl had been so beautiful, but he knew he hadn't a hope in hell of getting together with her. He had to be content with his fantasies. His only change to the girl in his delusions is that she had short hair. He liked that, though he didn't know why. Keiranto rolled here name around inside his head "Aoyama Motoko…..Motoko…."

A slight cough interrupted his daydreams. He looked up, straight into the face of the girl from his dreams. Dressed in a tight blouse and miniskirt, Motoko had even cut her hair. The rest of the Hinata girls were staring at her like she had grown horns, and Keitaro had a massive nosebleed. Motoko twirled round. "So," she said, "whadd'ya think?"

"Well, this is turning out to be an eventful morning," Keiranto thought. After Motoko's appearance at breakfast, Keitaro had been launched into the air by a massive Naru Punch™ for getting a nosebleed over her and the other residents had just stared on in shock. Motoko finally broke the silence by saying, "Keiranto-kun, would you be willing to help me with my studies this afternoon?"

"S-sure," he had stammered.

"Good," she said, "Shall we say, your room, after lunch?" and walked out.

Kitsune had been next to speak, "Well **_that _**was unexpected!"

He heard a knock on his door. "Who is it?" he asked.

"Motoko"

"Come in."

Motoko opened the door. She discreetly looked him over. Keiranto was wearing faded black cargo trousers and an unbuttoned shirt. He was tall, very tall, with a scar across his left cheek and a huge, unruly mop of curly hair to add to his height. It looked like one of those 1970's American styles, an ifro or an afri or something. She found herself looking at his chest and wondering what it would be like to be held against it. Her eyes were drawn to a number of small circular scars across the left side of his body. Before she could stop herself she blurted out, "How did you get those scars?"

"Huh", Keiranto said. He had been checking out Motoko too, running his eyes up her long, shapely legs over her flat stomach and beautiful face. He wondered what it would be like to hold her close to him. Her comment brought him out of his reverie.

"Uh, nothing," she said.

"Come on; just ask me, I won't be mad or embarrassed."

"Well, what I was asking was, err, how did you get those scars on your chest?" Motoko turned away, embarrassed that she had admitted looking at his chest.

"Oh, these," he said, "I took the business end of an AK47 in the terrorist strike on Adak Island."

"But that was about 8 or 9 years ago," she stammered.

"Yes, I was twelve at the time. I had gone to live there with my family after my father got a job with the US research centre on the island. A group of terrorists staged a seaborne assault on the island, trying to destroy the facility. There were thirty men, twenty five women and three children on the island but at least one hundred terrorists. I was the only survivor from either side. They had timed it well; the whole town was in a meeting in the main hall, apart from me. I had sneaked out to go practice my **_katas_** and only heard the explosion as they put four R.P.G.s into the building. They all died instantly, along with five of the terrorists who had strayed too close to the blast. I was up on the hill with my rifle and swords and started shooting them off, one by one. By the time I was out of rifle ammo, I used my pistol, and when that was empty, there were only twenty or so left, and they were panicking, thinking there was a large enemy force shooting at them. I ran down, swords in hand, and used my **_ki_** attacks, killing another ten. I decapitated the rest, but one survived. He shot me, and then slashed my cheek as a mark of his hatred. He left me there for dead, and sped off in his boat. I picked up one of the R.P.G.s the terrorists had dropped and blew his boat six feet out of the water. I was saved by a gunsmith who was fishing nearby but I lost a lot on that day, my parents and all I owned. The one thing I really miss was I used to have an alto saxophone made out of copper that my great grandfather gave me, I used to be able to get quite a good tune out of that thing."

Motoko listened in wonder to his story. He was such a brave and skilful warrior. She made a lightning decision. "Err, Keiranto-kun, could you teach me how to use a gun?"

"Of course, Motoko," He replied, "when do you want to start?"

"As soon as possible, please."

"Right, we'll need to go to Hokkaido to get you some weapons and targets, I know a good gunsmith there. Are you free tomorrow?"

"Yes, I haven't got anything planned; that would be good."

"Ok then, we'll need to leave quite early, shall we say seven o'clock? Wear strong, warm clothes, and boots, if possible."

"Thank you, Keiranto-kun," she said, "now, shall we study?"


	3. Chapter 3: A Trip To Hokkaido Part 1

**The Gun & The Sword**

Chapter III: A Trip to Hokkaido; Part 1

Keiranto woke with a yawn, it was half past four in the morning and, while used to being an early riser, had tossed and turned all night, worrying about the day ahead. True, he was overjoyed that Motoko had agreed to go to Hokkaido with him, but he was worried that he would mess up in some way and offend her. He pulled on trousers, a t-shirt and an oily old jacket he liked to wear when he went out. He went downstairs, picking up his katanas on his way, had some breakfast and then jogged out the front door. He warmed up with a quick five mile run around Hinata town and then went out the back of the inn, stripped off his T-shirt and jacket, and practiced his **_katas. _**After about half an hour, at around a quarter past six, he was aware of a person standing, watching him. They may have been there for longer, he did not know. He spun round and saw Motoko observing his technique with an impressed smile on her face.

Motoko hade woken up at about quarter to six, and had gone downstairs to get something to eat. As she was clearing away, she had heard a noise she recognised well, the sound of metal on wood, or more precisely, someone practising with a katana. She had quietly moved out of the house and gone to investigate. What she saw nearly made her faint with shock and pleasure. She watched Keiranto for the next fifteen minutes, admiring the way the muscles in his back rippled on his glistening skin as he moved his sword. Then, he suddenly spun round and faced her.

Motoko's heart caught in her mouth. Had he seen her watching all that time? She was relieved when he said, "ahh, there you are Motoko, are you ready?"

"Hai", she replied.

"Good," he said, "just give me five minutes to clean off and we'll be off."

Motoko had not given much thought until then as to how they were actually going to get to Hokkaido, and pondered on it while she waited for Keiranto. She was stopping slightly short of expecting him to whisk her off her feet and fly there like superman but suspected he had some trick up his sleeve and they wouldn't be taking the train.

Keiranto came back into view from behind the Hinata house wheeling his motorbike and carrying two crash helmets in his arms. Motoko was a little apprehensive, having never ridden on a motorbike before, but then remembered that she would be sitting behind Keiranto, holding on to him, and couldn't stop herself smiling at the thought. Keiranto tossed her a helmet. "Right, put this on," he said. "There is an intercom between the two helmets so if you want to say anything to me, just say it. There is also a radio and music player built in, the controls are voice activated. OK, have you ever ridden on a motorbike before?" Motoko shook her head. "Right then, the basic thing you do is to sit astride this seat here, put your arms around my waist and hold on, OK?" She nodded.

"Right, let's go!" He said, and climbed onto the bike. Motoko sat down behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Once he had checked she was properly secure, he gunned the engine and sped off into the sunrise.


	4. Chapter 4: A Trip To Hokkaido Part 2

**The Gun & The Sword**

Chapter IV: A Trip To Hokkaido Part 2

Motoko stepped off the motorbike, took off her helmet and shook out her hair. As she was removing her bag from the pannier box a man ran up to her and grabbed it. When she tried to resist the man punched her full in the face and, with another man who looked like his accomplice, ran off down to street. Keiranto, after quickly checking Motoko was alright, sped off after the thieves on the motorbike. He drove up behind them and, keeping his balance perfectly, drew his swords and cut through both men's belts. The men still kept trying to run, even with their trousers around their ankles, and fell flat on their faces. They came to about a minute later and looked up straight into the face of the man who had chased them. Keiranto saw them glance at each other and said simply, "I wouldn't try that if I were you. Now, on your feet." The two men stood up and pulled up their trousers. Along with Motoko, he marched them at sword point down to the local police station where they were immediately taken into custody. Keiranto turned to Motoko. "shall we go and do what we came here to do then?"

They soon found the gunsmiths, a deceptively small place tucked down a small back alley. It looked tiny and run down from the outside, but when you went inside it was large, clean and well lit. The owner came running up to Keiranto as soon as he saw him. Keiranto introduced the gunsmith to Motoko; he was the one who saved Keiranto's life when he was left for dead on Adak Island. He asked the gunsmith if they could browse his stock, and if there was anywhere that they could test the weapons. The gunsmith showed them through to a fully equipped range and then took them to the warehouse section of the shop.

They tried a variety of pistols before coming to a 9mm browning long-barrel with an extended thirteen round magazine. It fitted into Motoko's hand perfectly, and despite never having handles a gun before, achieved excellent results at the range with it. They then moved onto a main weapon. After trying shotguns, rifles and sub-machine guns they were stuck for more ideas. The shopkeeper said that he had one last product they could try, and after delving into a cupboard came out with a dusty old box labelled 1989. "This was custom made for a gentleman who pulled out of the deal at the last minute," he said, opening the box to reveal a sleek, white crossbow with a black sight nestled on top, still in its original wrapping. "It is semi-automatic; you just pull back on this grip here," he said, "just like that Remington twelve–gauge shotgun you tried earlier." Motoko picked it up and immediately knew that this was the weapon for her. She tried it out at the range and achieved outstanding scores, especially for a beginner. The crossbow took a twenty bolt magazine, and came with nine spare magazines, plus a huge number of bolts. They also purchased the 9mm browning with many spare rounds and holsters for both weapons. Motoko was surprised when Keiranto paid for both weapons and all the accessories, but he shrugged off her protests.

When they got back to the motorbike, having arranged for the crossbow, accessories and most of the Browning rounds to be sent to the Hinata-Sou (Motoko wore the actual pistol at her hip), it was almost dark, and had started to snow heavily. They agreed that to try to head back now would be foolish; and started looking for a place to spend the night. They tried almost all the hotels in the city, before finally finding a gem of a place tucked down a side street. The only complication was that they only had one room. Keitaro was ready to walk off when Motoko said, "We'll take it." Keiranto was surprised at this, but conceded that it was a very nice hotel, and they could always push the futons apart. He chuckled as he remembered his cousin had been caught in a very similar situation with Naru in Kyoto a few years ago.


	5. Chapter 5: Accidentally In Love

**The Gun & The Sword**

Chapter V: Accidentally in Love

Motoko looked over at Keiranto. She had surprised herself by saying she would share a room with him. Sure, he was a very handsome guy, but he was still related to Keitaro, and she knew how perverted **_that_** Urashima could be. She looked at him again. He was typing away at a small laptop computer, one he said he had built himself. She had found out just how much this guy could actually do with a soldering iron and a few spanners when the motorcycle had broken down on the way to Hokkaido. Keiranto has had the engine cover off, told her something about a blocked carburettor, fiddled about with something and after about ten minutes the motorcycle had started first time. She idly wondered what else he could do with his hands and then chided herself for thinking such things. She decided that what she needed was a nice hot bath.

Over on the other futon, Keiranto was also thinking about the motorcycle ride, and was having trouble concentrating on what he was supposed to be doing, namely searching the internet for another motorbike. It was Motoko's birthday in about two weeks and she had been talking to him about wishing she had something to travel round on instead of having to walk or use public transport. He couldn't stop thinking about that ride to this place though. The feeling of Motoko's arms around his waist and her body pressed against his back had caused him to miss two turnings and almost lose control in one corner. He wondered what she would feel like pressed against his front and shook his head. He banished those thoughts and decided that the best thing he could do was to have a nice long soak in the hot spring bath here.

"Err, Motoko-Chan, I'm just heading off to the hot spring," he said, just as she said exactly the same thing. They both blushed and Keiranto stammered, "err, well, I read that this hotel has a mixed bath in their hot springs, would you, err, like to join me?" Motoko blushed an even deeper red, but nodded.

"OK then, I'll meet you down there." He said, not believing that he had asked her that. He smiled at his good fortune and headed on down to the changing room.

Keiranto stepped out into the outdoor bath to find it was deserted, and it was still snowing. The water was warm and refreshing and he sat back against a snowy rock to listen to the music that was playing. The song was one of his favourites; "Accidentally in Love" by Counting Crows. He hummed along to the tune and waited for Motoko. She came out a minute later, dressed in a small two piece swimsuit that showed off her athletic figure well. Keiranto realised he was staring and averted his eyes quickly. She sat down opposite him and sighed as she sank into the water. She loved hot baths, and the snow made it even more beautiful. She could feel the romance in the air and wondered whether Keiranto could feel it too. He looked so handsome, just sitting there in a pair of shorts. Keiranto snuck a quick glance at Motoko; she looked so beautiful with her short black hair flecked with white snowflakes. He reached for the loofah provided by the side of the bath, he might as well get clean. He was interrupted from his washing by Motoko's voice.

"Hey, Keiranto, could you come over here a moment?" He swam over and saw Motoko also holding a sponge.

"Could you just wash my back here," she said, "I can't reach."

Keiranto was struck dumb but somehow managed to stammer out a "sure." He soaped his hands and started to scrub her back, surprised at how soft and warm her skin was. Motoko was surprised at how gentle his touch was, despite the roughness of his skin. Keiranto was still washing her back when Motoko made a snap decision, turned her body round and kissed him. After an initial moment of surprise he kissed back. She tasted faintly of chocolate. Keiranto was overwhelmed by how good this felt, he had never kissed a girl before. Motoko eventually broke the kiss, much as she hated to do it, she needed the air. It had been her first kiss too, and again she had been surprised at how gentle Keiranto had been. Keiranto was the first to speak. "Motoko, would you, ah, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Motoko smiled, "I think you know the answer to that one already," she said and kissed him again. The music continiued to play.


	6. Chapter 6: A Love Concealed, Or Not!

**The Gun & The Sword**

Chapter VI: A Love Concealed, Or Not!

They sat up talking until midnight that night. Keiranto was amazed that he was the one kissing this beautiful girl, that she was **_his_** girlfriend. They agreed that they would try to keep their relationship secret from the other Hinata residents for the moment, but their study sessions would help them to talk in private. Tired from a long day, they eventually fell asleep in each other's arms, content.

They rode back the next day, stopping on the way to visit the Kushiro Shitsugen National Park. When they got back to the Hinata Inn they were immediately accosted by the other residents asking about their trip and what those strange boxes that had come in the post were.

"Was there anything good to eat in Hokkaido?"

"Welcome back sempai!"

"So, did you two have any fun in Hokkaido then?" This last question, from the insatiable Kitsune, was replied to with an emphatic "NO!" but the look shared by the two, only noticed by Kitsune, suggested otherwise. "I wonder what really happened," she mused, before tossing her thoughts aside and going to greet the pair.

The next day, Motoko unpacked her crossbow and went down to near the abandoned annex with Keiranto. They set up a series of targets and Keiranto showed Motoko the correct way to load, aim and fire her weapons. They went back 400m from the target and Motoko took aim. She loosed off all twenty rounds at twenty targets and hit all of them within the inner bull's-eye. She was surprised to hear the sound of cheering and clapping behind her and turned to see the rest of the inn's tenants watching her. She blushed, but under Keiranto's instruction switched to her pistol and again scored excellent results. Keiranto then decided to give the residents a little show and loaded his rifle. He shot a bottle of sake out of Kitsune's hand, scored bulls-eyes on various targets and as a grand finale, laid down his rifle and tossed two knives towards Motoko, and a third straight up in the air. He then drew his pistol and shot all three out of the sky. He kept one knife spinning in mid-air by repeatedly shooting it as it started to fall and then, with a final shot, sent it flying to embed in the exact centre of the clock on the annex. His audience responded with awestruck applause and then, seeing he wasn't going to do any more tricks, wandered off.

Seeing that they were now alone, Keiranto walked over to Motoko and kissed her. Back at the Inn, Kitsune, intrigued by the look she had seen Keiranto and Motoko share when they had come home together, went to pay a visit to Kaolla Su. A few moments later, she was sitting with Su and Naru, who had happened to be asking Su for help with a broken games console, looking at a computer monitor as Su tried to locate Keiranto and Motoko. The machine beeped, "Aha! I've got them!" yelled Su, and they all clustered round the monitor. They were greeted to an aerial view of Keiranto and Motoko, arms wrapped round each other, kissing deeply. "I knew it," whispered Kitsune, while Naru and Su just stared in shock. Motoko, the girl they thought was totally unfeminine, and repulsed by men, was kissing Keiranto. Kitsune grabbed the disc that the video was saved onto and took it with her as she left Su's jungle room. "This will be useful later," she said with a wicked grin.

Later, when all the residents were sitting around the dinner table, Kitsune asked, "So, did you two have fun down by the old annex today?" Keiranto and Motoko, immediately on their guard replied vehemently in the negative.

"Methinks thoust doth protesteth too much", said Kitsune with a smile, "and anyways, I know otherwise. Play the tape Su!" Keiranto and Motoko were suddenly confronted with a view of themselves, wrapped in a tight embrace, lips locked. They stared dumbfounded at Kitsune, almost as surprised to see themselves on video as Haruka, Mei, Sara, Shinobu and Keiranto were to see the couple. Tsuroko chose this moment to walk through the front door of the Hinata Sou.

"Motoko, what is this," she yelled.


	7. Chapter 7: A Sister's Concern

**The Gun & The Sword**

Chapter VII: A Sister's Concern.

Everyone turned at this new voice. Tsuroko repeated her question, "What is gods name is this, Motoko?"

"Err, well, this is…." Motoko trailed off.

"I would think that would be obvious," spoke a strong voice from behind her. "I don't know who you are, and I don't know who you think you are, but if you think you are going to come barging into the Hinata Inn like you think you own the place, and impose yourself upon the residents you had better leave right now!"

"And who might you be?" inquired Tsuroko in a scathing tone.

"I am Urashima Keiranto, the kanrinin of the Hinata Inn."

"Did you just say Urashima **_Keiranto_**? I thought Urashima Keitaro was the manager here?"

"Yes, he is my cousin; I have taken over his job while he studies at Tokyo University."

"Right, well, even though I will accept your position as kanrinin here I will not accept what you are doing to my sister!"

"Tsuroko, it – it's not like that" stammered Motoko.

"Motoko, keep out of this! Urashima, I challenge you to a duel!"

"Fine, you're on, but I warn you, I am a strong fighter"

"I'll manage. Ok, the terms of this duel are thus: It is a fight until one contender is incapacitated or surrenders. Any weapon can be used, and no interference from anyone other than the two combatants. The duel will be fought in the abandoned annex of the Hinata inn, and the spectators will watch on this." She indicated Su's invention. "If you win, I will let you two see each other with my blessing and relinquish control of the dojo to you. If I win, then you two will be forbidden to see each other ever again. One of you must move out of the Hinata inn and neither of you will be able to contact each other. So then, shall we begin?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two combatants circled, each waiting for the other to attack first, for a chink in their armour. Tsuroko finally moved her sword and, channelling her **_Ki_**, unleashed the Aoyama trademark "Boulder Cutting Master Strike". Keiranto casually dodged the attack and, drawing both his katanas, yelled "Zanagatan! Ni No Taobachi!" and unleashed a wave of ice from one sword and a wave of fire from the other. Tsuroko was slightly phased by this, she had expected her opponent to be a weakling who did not know one end of a sword from another, yet he was here using a technique practiced only by masters of the Tei clan of Hokkaido. She dodged the attacks, but only just, the fire singed the edge of her gi while the ice froze one of the bells on the end of her sword. She then was engaged in fierce hand to hand fighting as Keiranto moved the fight up a notch. He parried every low she threw at him, all the while slashing and lunging with one or both of his long swords. Suddenly, he heard a loud squawking overhead and risked a quick glance upwards to see Tsuroko's huge, yellow bird diving down at him. He moved one of his swords and neatly cleaved the bird in two but this made him vulnerable for a split second. Tsuroko saw her chance. She smiled and raised her sword.

Back at the Hinata inn, the residents watched in stunned anguish as the huge wave of **_Ki_** energy lifted Keiranto into the air to land in a heap outside the Hinata-Sou, out for the count.


	8. Chapter 8: The Path Of The Blade

**The Gun & The Sword**

Chapter VIII: The Path of the Blade.

Keiranto knocked on the door of Motoko's room. After much begging, Tsuroko had given him permission to say one last goodbye to Motoko before he left. He heard quiet sobbing, but no answer. He pushed open the door to see Motoko, a look of despair on her face, moving a short blade towards her chest. He made a split second decision, made more from the heart than the head, leaping forward.

Motoko felt a slight prick as the tip of the blade touched her skin, she had expected it to hurt more. She had decided to commit **_sepukku_** as she knew she could not live without Keiranto.She felt a warm wetness spreading across the front of her hakama and looked down to see blood soaking the cloth. It took her a few seconds to realise that it was not her blood and she looked up. The blade had gone right through Keiranto's abdomen; the prick Motoko had felt had been the tip of the blade poking out the other side. He turned his head and, blood dripping out of his mouth, whispered, "I came to say goodbye, I j-" he coughed, "just wanted to say, I'm sorry and, and I will always love you, Motoko-Chan."

"Oh, Kei-kun, I'm so sorry, I love you too."

He leaned his head back and smiled. Then his eyes flickered closed. Motoko was on her feet instantly. _He has to get to a hospital_. She picked up his limp body and ran out to the waiting motorbike.

She sat by his bedside for four days, waiting for him to open his eyes. She got almost no sleep, and only ate and drank when Tsuroko brought her food. There had been two pieces of good news. The first was that Keiranto was expected to make a full recovery, the blade had missed all his organs apart from one kidney, which had to be removed, but he would be fully functional without it. The second, and most surprising piece of news was Tsuroko's statement that Keiranto's willingness to sacrifice himself for Motoko, and Motoko's dash to save his life, meant that the two were obviously meant for each other, and she would not come between them. However, she still had a bone to pick with Keiranto over the death of her beloved bird. Motoko was cut off from her musings by a noise. Keiranto had opened his eyes and was murmuring her name. She fell on him, kissing him and hugging him until she thought she would burst with happiness and joy.

-----------------------------------------------10 days later-------------------------------------------------

Keiranto had been finally discharged from hospital, and was able to walk back to the Hinata Inn under his own steam, although Motoko walked by his side. When he pushed open the door to the building he saw a large banner, streamers, and a huge table of food awaiting him, with all the other residents yelling "WELCOME HOME KEIRANTO!!"

His jaw dropped, "you did all this for me?" He stammered, still totally amazed.

"Yup, and there's more too," said Kitsune, pressing a small box into his hand, "we all bought presents!"

Keiranto opened the box to find a pair of silver cufflinks shaped like bullets and stammered out his thanks to Kitsune, not having much time as the other residents pressed their gifts towards him; a set of spanners from Naru ("I thought you could do something to quieten down that infernal motorbike of yours"), a large homemade chocolate from Shinobu ("I, - I made this for you, sempai") and a small computer from Su ("its for your bike, it will show where you are, where you are heading and where you want to go. It'll also play pinball, but don't push the red button!"). The best gift of all, however, was from Motoko. She pulled out a case from a hiding place under the stairs and he opened it to find a shiny copper saxophone. "I remembered you saying you wished you had your saxophone from when you were a child, this is unfortunately not the same one, but I hope it will suffice?"

His reaction surprised her almost as much as everyone else, he picked her up and hugged her tight, saying: "Thank you Motoko-chan, this is the best gift anyone could have given me, and it is made better by the fact it is from you! I am surprised you remembered about me saying that, I only mentioned it in passing. Thank you, Motoko-chan, for this, and for everything you have done for me."

The residents the clamoured around him, pestering him to give them a tune. He eventually gave in and obliged, putting the reed to his lips and playing the opening notes of one of his favourite songs. To everyone's surprise, Motoko joined in, singing the lyrics:

_I wanna show you that anything is possible  
I wanna show you that your wildest dreams can come true  
And I swear some day I'm gonna figure out how to just that  
But until then, I guess trying is all I can do_

At this, the other residents joined in with the tune, Kitsune dredging out an old blues harmonica from somewhere on her person, Su jamming away on a synthesizer with her trademark three-eyed logo on it, Shinobu rushing to her room to bring out a small flute and Naru strumming on an old guitar. Motoko kept singing:

_Maybe I'm wrong thinking you want something better  
Maybe I'm wrong thinking you got no problem making it through the night  
Maybe I'm wrong about every little thing I'm talking about  
I said maybe I'm wrong, but just maybe, maybe I'm right_

_No, it's none of my business but I think I can make you happy  
But it really doesn't matter if it's me or it's someone else  
All that I know is that I think that your kinda special  
And one way or another gonna see that I can treat you well_

_Maybe I'm wrong thinking you want something better  
Maybe I'm wrong thinking you got no problem making it through the night  
Maybe I'm wrong about every little thing I'm talking about  
I said maybe I'm wrong, but just maybe, maybe I'm right_

_You seem to think that Lady Luck just doesn't like you  
Well, I've been trying to belive that the Lady just ain't that dumb  
Oh, just give her time to get here  
And I'm sure that when she gets here  
She'll be really glad to be here when she comes_

_Maybe I'm wrong thinking you want something better  
Maybe I'm wrong thinking you got no problem making it through the night  
Maybe I'm wrong about every little thing I'm talking about  
I said maybe I'm wrong, but just maybe, maybe I'm right_

_Maybe I'm wrong thinking you want something better  
Maybe I'm wrong thinking you got no problem making it through the night  
Maybe I'm wrong about every little thing I'm talking about  
I said maybe I'm wrong, but just maybe, maybe I'm right_

After this, Keitaro, Haruka and Seta, who had just come through the door applauded wildly and the residents took a bow. Keiranto then kissed Motoko gently and whispered to her, "that was for you, my darling." All Motoko could do was blush.


	9. Chapter 9: Birthday Celebrations A Date

**The Gun & The Sword**

Chapter IX: Birthday Celebrations, A Date.

Keiranto twisted the throttle and was rewarded by a loud roar from the engine and a spurt of smoke from the exhaust. Everything seemed to be in order, the old bike even had the original Speedo, complete with impossibly low mileage: only four hundred kilometres from new. He looked over at the man standing nearby and said, "I'll take it."

He thought about the bike as he stared at the book of maths problems he was studying. It had cost him ¥1,111,000 (£5000 or $10000) but it would to be worth it to see Motoko's happiness when he gave it to her. It was her birthday tomorrow and he had more than one surprise up his sleeve.

---------------------------------------The next day, December 6th--------------------------------------

Motoko came down to breakfast to find the Hinata inn deserted, no food on the table and the residents nowhere to be found. She opened the door to the lounge and almost jumped out of her skin as the residents all broke out in to a very loud amplified version of happy birthday to you. There was a mountain of presents waiting for her and she thanked everyone for the surprise before walking over to them.

Half an hour later, and surrounded by wrapping paper she was down to her last present: a small box with a tag saying "To my dearest Motoko, with all my love, Keiranto." She opened it to find a beautifully crafted metal flower and a set of keys on a key ring that said "Seeley Matchless G50". Keiranto led her outside to see a pristine motorcycle, complete with ribbon. Her jaw dropped, "This must have cost loads! I remember talking about this type of motorbike with you the other day and almost fainted at the cost of a bad condition example, this one is concourse! And this flower, it is beautifully crafted, what metal is it?"

"It is an alloy of silver, steel and tin. I hope you like these presents," was his sheepish reply.

"Like them? I LOVE them Keiranto, but not as much as I love you for giving them too me." And with that, she pulled him close and kissed him.

When she broke the kiss, Keiranto pulled out something else from his pocket. "Err, Motoko, well, I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me this evening?"

"Of course, there's nothing I'd rather do!"

-------------------------------------------That evening, 5pm---------------------------------------------

The pair walked down from the Hinata Inn towards the seafront hand in hand. When Keiranto told Motoko which restaurant they were going to she almost didn't believe him. It was a top class establishment which usually had a huge waiting list and a reputation for serving the best food in Japan. "But, what should I wear, I can't go in like this!" she said. At the time she was wearing a denim skirt and long sleeved black top.

"Don't worry, I've got everything planned," said Keiranto, bringing out a package from a bag on his back. "There is a changing room over there, by that pool."

When she came out, he was wearing a navy blue shirt, black trousers and a maroon tie and was carrying a black jacket slung over one shoulder. She had to admit, he looked good. Keiranto, however, almost had to plug his nose to stop himself dying of blood loss. He had seen the dress in the shop and imagined how Motoko would look in it, but seeing her in it in person was mind-blowing. The long, shiny, dark red dress accented perfectly her raven hair and tall, lithe body. She took his arm. "Well, shall we go?"

Motoko sighed with pleasure. The meal had been lovely; she could see why the restaurant had got its reputation. Keiranto had presented her with another surprise, reserving the whole seafront balcony for them both, along with a band playing slow, romantic music. The band changed to a slow waltz and Keiranto beckoned to her. "Would you do me the great pleasure of accompanying me in a dance?"

They danced slowly, alone under the full moon with only the sound of the band and the sea accompanying them. Motoko rested her head against Keiranto's chest. "Thank you Keiranto, this has been the best birthday I have ever had. In fact, this is the best time I have had in my life." They carried on dancing long into the night, moving as one.

It was around ten o'clock when the left the restaurant and the walked home together along the beach. When they finally opened the door of the Hinata inn, at around eleven, they were greeted with the sight of Kitsune passed out on the floor, drunk as a skunk. Motoko looked over at Keiranto. "Same old, same old." They said in unison and smiled.


	10. Chapter 10: Christmas Cheer, Tokyo U?

**The Gun & The Sword**

Chapter X: Christmas Is Here! Tokyo U?

Keiranto woke up with a shock as a bucket of icy water was chucked over his face. He looked up, bleary eyed, to see the grinning face of Motoko standing over him. "Wake up, sleepy, or we'll be late!" She said with a smile. He remembered now, today was the day of the entrance exam for Tokyo U! (Author's note: I don't know when the actual test is, I know this doesn't conform to the manga/anime dates.) "Oh yeah, we'd better get going!" he said, throwing back the covers and getting up.

"Err, Motoko, maybe you had better either turn around or go out for a sec, I need to get changed."

"Oh, yes, sorry!" she said, blushing furiously and opened the door to go out. She was immediately confronted by Kitsune, who announced to the world in general that Motoko and the kanrinin had been spending the night together. Motoko eventually managed to silence her, assuring everyone that that was not the case and telling Kitsune to go take a cold shower or something.

------------------------------------ Later, at the exam hall. ---------------------------------------------

"Phew, I'm glad that that one's over," remarked Keiranto as he stepped out of the exam hall. "How do you think you did, Motoko?"

"Hmm, well, I won't be surprised if I fail, but it wasn't too hard."

"Yeah, me too! I can't wait till the results are announced on Christmas day. If we both pass, then that will be the perfect Christmas present!" He looked at his watch. "Hey, we got a couple of hours before we need to go back; you want to catch a movie?"

---------------------------------------December 24th, 11:30pm------------------------------------------

"Hey, are you coming?" Keiranto yelled. We need to hurry if we're going to get to the results at midnight in time!"

Motoko came hurrying down the stairs to Hinata house. She was wearing a pair of navy jeans, a red top and a blue scarf and carrying a white bag and black jacket. She looked positively marvellous and Keiranto felt insignificant in his tattered black cargoes, sand coloured shirt and oil-stained leather bomber. Motoko, however, thought the look suited him and that he looked handsome. She took his hand and they walked into the town.

There was a large crowd surrounding the school where the results were being announced. The principal stepped up to the stage. "First, I would like to say that even if you do not achieve your chosen university today, there is always next year, you can try again. Ok, without further ado, here are the students who have been accepted into Tokyo University. Toyoko Mituzako; Kutaro Negimaki, Akira Satsuna, Asuna Modako, Tei Pakoyari, Nodoka Mizayoki, Keiranto Urashima, Motoko Aoyama………" Keiranto didn't hear the rest of the results as Motoko leapt into his arms and kissed him, tears of happiness running down her face as the full shock of what she had heard hit her, she and Keiranto had been accepted together to Tokyo U.

-----------------------------------------Later that day. ----------------------------------------------------

"Let's PARTY!" yelled Kitsune as she signalled to Su to set off the fireworks. There was going to be a huge Christmas/congratulations party for the two students, and she wanted it to be as spectacular as possible. There was a whole table loaded with sake, tons of shinobu's magical cooking and a sea of presents under the Christmas tree. Everyone congratulated the two and then made a beeline for the food and presents. Two hours later, stuffed full of food, slightly drunk and surrounded by gifts, Keiranto still had only one present left to give. He had given Kitsune a large bottle of sake, his brother and Naru a book that was intended to "spice up" their relationship. (This earned him a comment that it proved Naru's theory that all the Urashima family were dirty minded and perverse.) Shinobu had been given a new set of cooking pans and a cook book, while Su received a large tool kit. Keiranto only had Motoko's gift left to present. He intended to do this in all the proper style. He dropped to one knee, pulled a small box out from his pocket and opened it, facing Motoko. Inside was a beautiful silver ring, embedded with a sapphire, emerald and diamond. He spoke: "Motoko, ever since I met you, I was in love. I would be honoured if you could answer me one question. Will you marry me, Motoko Aoyama, my beautiful princess?"

His presentation took the entire house by surprise, everyone froze and looked towards them, Kitsune held her bottle halfway to her mouth and Haruka and seta's cigarettes dropped to the floor. Motoko's reaction, however, was no real surprise to anyone who had seen the pair together. She looked deep into Keiranto's eyes and murmured, "There's nothing I'd rather do," and embraced him tightly. Keiranto slipped the ring onto her finger and she held it up to the light. Everyone stared in awe, the ring seemed to glow and shimmer in the light, almost as if it had its own aura. Keiranto told her that he had had the ring forged in Okinawa by a master craftsman, it was meant to symbolise love and unity. He thought to himself as he embraced Motoko again, this is the greatest, happiest day of my whole life, I have been accepted into Tokyo University, and the girl of my dreams has agreed to marry me. It don't come much better than that!


	11. Chapter 11: New Year, New Friends

**The Gun & The Sword**

Chapter XI: New Year, New Friends.

Keiranto sat up and immediately groaned with the pain. His head felt like there were two sumo wrestlers stamping on it and his mouth felt like sandpaper. Kitsune had pushed so much sake down his throat at last nights New Year celebrations that he had a hangover the size of Jupiter. He pulled himself up and went to go have a shower.

Twenty minutes later, and feeling suitably refreshed, he walked down to the dining room for his breakfast. Motoko was the only one there. "I think we were the least drunk last night," she said. "Shinobu and Su aren't used to the alcohol, Naru and Keitaro got the cola and the sake mixed up, and Kitsune, Haruka and Seta all had a massive drinking contest and passed out."

"I suppose we had better go wake them if we are going to get to the temple sometime today," he said begrudgingly, "you up for a challenge?"

------------------------------------------------2 hours later-----------------------------------------------

The small group of people struggled to make headway in the throng of people surrounding the fortunes drawing place. They all looked at each other and some kind of connection clicked into place. They charged into the crowd and, a couple of minutes later got to their destination, albeit a little bit battered. They all drew their fortunes and looked at them. Keiranto looked at his:

_Best Luck_

_Your life seems to be going pretty well at the moment, and it looks like getting better. You will travel on a journey through many challenges and destinations. There may be troubled times on your journey, but you and your chosen one will get through them side by side, hand in hand. You will undertake this journey with you destined soul mate, whose identity will probably be obvious already but will become certain soon. There is one fortune exactly like this one, find the person holding that and you will find you destined partner._

Keiranto and Motoko spoke in unison, "A journey? Soul mate? Who has the other fortune?" They looked at each other. "Let me see your fortune; is it the same as mine?" True enough, the fortunes were exactly the same.

Keiranto's attention was distracted by a yell, "hey, Keiranto! Over here!" The crowds had started to disperse and he looked over to see three familiar faces running towards him. He grinned and embraced the leader; "Tei, its been what, 3 years? Didn't you get into Tokyo U?"

"Well, yeah, only the other day, you did too, didn't you?"

"Yeah, well, I'd better introduce you three to these guys. This is Tei, Ben and Taiki. They are my friends from before I moved to Hinata. Tei is one of the only people who can match me in shooting and he can beat me hands down in hand to hand. I can still beat him at swordplay though! Ben is a foreign exchange student from Canada who decided to move here and Taiki is just Taiki!" He pulled the girls aside, "Taiki has a… disorder… he will act totally normal but if you say something wrong or he sees you as a threat, he will go ape. He will be Ok as long as you treat him right. Ok then, the other way round, these are the residents at the girl's dorm I am the manager of. This is Kitsune, Naru and Keitaro, Su, Shinobu and Motoko, my fiancé..." Tei cut him off. "Hang on a moment, did you just say FIANCE?" Keiranto and Motoko nodded. "You sly old devil, you managed to not only become the manager of an all girls dorm, but also to hook up with one of the residents. And, to top it all, you manage to get her to agree to marry you! Christ, you have come a long way since the sorry, stupid, geeky…"

"Ok, Tei, you can stop there."

"…annoying, piss-poor little nerd I used to know."

"Thank you for that, Tei, it was very useful. Now, do you guys want to come over for the day?"

"Sure!"

-----------------------------------------------Later that evening------------------------------------------

Keiranto looked over at everyone. He was surprised at how the residents had reacted to his friends. Kitsune had immediately taken Taiki under her wing, and now blushed furiously whenever anyone mentioned him. He was surprised at Taiki's reaction to her as well. Normally it took him weeks to get to know others well enough to talk to them but here he had just finished making a incredibly detailed sketch of Kitsune with a pair of beautiful golden angel wings on her back. He presented it to Kitsune who again blushed and smiled at him. He then did something even more surprising, lifting his hand, ruffling her hair and murmuring, "pretty Kitsune, angel." Keiranto smiled, that looked like a match that would go a long way.

Over in the corner, Tei and Su were crouched over some contraption, tinkering way. Those two had also immediately hit it off as soon as Tei had seen one of Su's inventions and proved he could handle a screwdriver and welding torch. Shinobu also seemed to be quite taken with Ben, hanging on to every word he said and smiling at his Canadian accent as he chatted with her, Naru and Keitaro. Keiranto smiled, he could see three new partnerships alike to his and Motoko's emerging some time soon.


	12. Chapter 12: The Fated Journey

**The Gun & the Sword.**

Chapter XII: The Fated Journey.

Keiranto paled at what he had just heard. "You, you want to see grandma Hina first?" He stammered, "But why?"

The tall woman spoke back. "It is an Aoyama family tradition. Before we give our blessing on any marriage, we must speak with the elder of the other family."

--------------------------------------------Later that day----------------------------------------------

Keiranto and Motoko looked at the other residents. "Keitaro, can you and Naru look after the Hinata Sou while we are gone?" The pair nodded. "Ok, then, we'll be off. We will try to get back as soon as possible."

"But you two, what about Tokyo U??" questioned Shinobu.

"Well, I decided that Motoko was more important to me than Tokyo U, and she said the same thing. Sorry guys but we will have to go now; we have a boat to catch. We will send a postcard! Bye!"

And with that, they gunned the motorbike engines and headed off.

------------------------------------- 4 Days later. --------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, here we are in Los Angeles, this is the last place we heard from grandma. I will ask around at the Police Station to see if we can find any clue of her current whereabouts."

Four hours later, they managed to find out that granny Hina had left heading east a couple of months ago. The pair booked into a holiday inn and got a night's sleep before riding off on route 66 towards Chicago. Five days later, they hit Arizona and carried on after pointers that Hina had been seen in Albuquerque. Finally, after three gruelling weeks and 8 different states, they pulled up outside the Chicago Police Department HQ.

"Err, hello, I was wondering if you could tell me if a small old woman with the name of Hina passed through here recently? I know she had a hobby of getting her passport stamped at police stations around the world?"

"Hang on a minute sir, I'll just ask my colleague, HEY, Joe, do you remember a small old jap woman comin' through here trying to get her passport stamped??"

"Oh yeah, it was like, two weeks ago, she said somethin' 'bout headin' up north somewhere, to Canada or Alaska or somethin'"

"Thankyou sir, you have been a great help."

Keiranto looked at Motoko. "Alaska here we come!!!"

-----------------------------------------------One month later-------------------------------------------

Keiranto looked over at Motoko as they rode over the giant frozen lake. They were finally coming close to catching up with grandma Hina. He skidded the bike to a stop as an unearthly howl split the air. A giant black wolf stood in front of him. Motoko readied her Katana but he waved her back. "Hang on, I think he's hurt."

He slowly walked over to the animal and crouched by it. He turned its paw over to reveal a thorn the size of his middle finger embedded in the animal's paw. "Hang on there, big fellow, this could hurt." With that, he yanked out the thorn. The wolf whimpered and then, realising the thorn was gone, rubbed itself up against him and yipped.

Keiranto was surprised, he could understand what the animal was saying, after a fashion. It was saying, "I, Rikku, the wolf, thank you, human, for taking the pain from me. I would be honoured to travel with you and your mate, for as you have saved me, I would do the same for you."

Keiranto turned to Motoko and realised, like him, she could understand everything the wolf had said. She nodded, "I think we should take him with us, if he can keep up with the bikes."

--------------------------------------------------Two weeks later-------------------------------------

"Well of course I will come home to Japan and meet this woman. I can see the two of you are deeply in love, or you wouldn't have given up Tokyo U and come all this way through the USA to find me so you can get hitched. Pity though, I like Fairbanks, Alaska."

"Thankyou, Granny, you don't know how much this means to us."

"It doesn't matter, and anyway, I've always wanted a great grandchild."

Keiranto and Motoko choked on their food.

"err, isn't it a little early to be thinking about that?!"


	13. Chapter 13: Thunderstorms

**The Gun & the Sword.**

Chapter XIII: Thunderstorm.

Keiranto sighed. The trip back from Anchorage to Kyoto had been uneventful, apart from a small problem with getting Rikku through customs. However, a few words from Hinata Urashima had persuaded the officer to let them board the plane. As soon as the elders of the two families met, they hit it off immediately and chatted to each other for hours before finally stopping telling each other stories for long enough to give Keiranto & Motoko their blessings. The pair then wasted no more time that day, agreeing for the wedding to be held at the Aoyama dojo, with the reception back at the Hinata inn. They also agreed that the honeymoon should be in Hokkaido, right near Cape Soya. Tired out from all the planning and jet lag, they retired to separate rooms at the Shinmei school to rest. As they passed through the door, the rain intensified and there was a faint rumble of thunder.

Keiranto was sitting at the kotatsu, hard at work. His pistol lay, broken down into all its separate parts and he had just finished cleaning the last piece when the lights went down. He calmly but quickly put the gun back together as if nothing had happened, he could do it one handed and blindfolded if needs be. He picked the gun up, slid a magazine in and got up. He heard a movement outside over the roar of the storm and immediately stiffened, on his guard. Rikku, in the corner, looked over at him and growled, "Friendly."

Keiranto laid the gun down and opened the door. He saw Motoko standing outside, dressed in a simple sleeping kimono. She looked like she was just about to knock on his door. He let her into the room and asked what the matter was.

Motoko blushed and spoke quietly. "Well, the thing is, I-I'm scared Keiranto. These storms have always frightened me, usually I had Onee-san or Su to help me through but tonight, well, I just want you to keep me safe."

Keiranto nodded, "Of course, my love," and cradled her in his arms, her head leaning against his chest. His hand slowly stroking her hair, whispering "It's ok, I'm here, I'll always be here fore you, you'll be alright, everything's going to be alright, I'll protect you, always."

He stayed like that all night, even once she fell asleep, just sitting there, holding her.

Motoko woke up the next morning to find him still watching over her, cradling her in his arms, looking down at her with love etched into his features.

"Oh, Keiranto, you staked up all night, you shouldn't have. You must be shattered, you poor thing."

He flashed her a slightly weary grin, "It's ok, as long as you are alright."

Motoko moved her face upwards and kissed him long and passionately.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me."

A few hours later, they split up, Keiranto, along with Keitaro and Seta went off to finalise the details for the wedding, reception and honeymoon, and Motoko with the rest of the women to go get fitted for dresses. A few hours later, tired but happy, he had booked a luxurious hotel on Cape Soya for the honeymoon, ordered food and a band for the wedding and reception, and purchased a dark red shirt, navy blue tie, and black suit to wear on the big day.

While that was happening, Motoko and the other Hinata residents were all standing in the best bridal boutique in Kyoto, with Motoko trying on a beautiful white dress. When she came out of the changing room, everyone stared at her, dumbfounded. She looked absolutely radiant in a long flowing dress with a white veil inset with silver. The same thought ran through all the girls' heads at the same time. "Kawaii!!!"

With all the other girls fitted for dresses; Su and Shinobu in pale pink bridesmaid's dresses and all the others in dark purple gowns, they all met up with the men and Keiranto and Motoko went off to choose the rings.

They spent a good two hours in the jewellers, laying out a design for the rings, which would be forged specially out of the best metals the smiths had to offer. The final design, swirls of gold, silver and copper in a simple band, bearing the inscription "Together, always" and the other's name. The rings would be specially treated so they would never tarnish. Keiranto looked over at Motoko. She was positively glowing, alive with beauty as they gave the smiths the designs. He thought again just how much he loved her, he would do anything for her, even give his life.

As he put his signature on the document to finalise the order for the rings, Motoko looked at him. She loved him so much that even being in the same area as him filled her with energy and happiness, she could not wait until they finally became man and wife. The wedding was set for the 6th march, with Shinobu and Su as bridesmaids, Keitaro as the best man, and Tama-Chan and Rikku as ring bearers. She could not wait.


	14. Chapter14 The happiest days of our lives

**The Gun & the Sword.**

Chapter XIV: The Happiest Days of Our Lives.

Keiranto woke up suddenly. He had finally got to sleep after tossing and turning in anticipation of the day ahead. Today promised to be the best day of his entire life, ever. He walked into his bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. His head still ached a bit from the stag party Seta, Keitaro, Tei, Ben and Taiki had thrown for him last night. Man, that had been wild.

He walked down the stairs and got himself some breakfast. Motoko was staying at her sister's; apparently it was bad luck for the bride to see the groom before the wedding. After he had finished, he checked the time again. The wedding was booked for two o'clock, so he had four hours to get changed, go over the entire plan a few times so he knew what he had to say and do where and when, and have a bite of lunch. However, he didn't think he would be able to eat much; he was so nervous and excited.

Keitaro would be acting as his best man, with Su and Shinobu as Motoko's bridesmaids and Naru as maid of honour. As the wedding was being held at the Aoyama dojo, transport for the bride to there wasn't a problem. Tei would drive the happy couple from the dojo to the Hinata Inn in a hired Rolls-Royce, a classic convertible model from the 1930's. The reception was planned to start at five, lasting until the last guest either left or passed out. Keiranto and Motoko would be leaving at around 11 to catch their plane to Cape Soya.

At 1:30 Keiranto donned his suit and set off for the dojo. He got there with plenty of time to spare and greeted all the guests. Finally, someone whispered in his ear, "she's here" and he stood by the altar waiting for her. The sight of Motoko, resplendent in white dress, took his breath away. As her father was dead, she was accompanied up the aisle and "handed over" by her mother, who was also conducting the service.

She spoke. "We have come here today to witness the union in holy matrimony of one Keiranto Urashima and Motoko Aoyama." She turned to Keiranto.

"Do you, Keiranto Urashima, take this woman, Motoko Aoyama, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

Without hesitation he replied, "I do."

"And do you, Motoko Aoyama, take this man, Keiranto Urashima, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"I do"

Rikku and Tama-Chan came walking up, bringing the rings. He slipped one onto Motoko's finger as she did the same to him.

"With these rings, you symbolise the union of your souls and hearts."

She smiled at the pair.

"By the power that is vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

With that, Keiranto swept Motoko into his arms and gave her a long, passionate kiss. As they pulled apart he whispered to her, "I love you Motoko, for ever and always."

She whispered back. "Me too, forever, together, you and me."

They walked down the aisle hand in hand, confetti raining down on them from above. Motoko flung her bouquet high over the heads of the crowd and all the women scrambled for it. It was Kitsune who finally caught it, and blushed furiously. The happy couple climbed into the waiting car, and sped off.

-------------------------------------Hinata Inn, a few hours later--------------------------------------

The guests all raised their glasses and cheered as the newlyweds walked through the door. They blushed and smiled before walking into the inn and sitting down at the head of the table. After the meal, somebody, probably Ben, yelled out "Speech from the groom!" and Keiranto was heckled to his feet.

"Before I go on," he said. "I would like to thank everyone who has made this possible today. Grandma Hina, for giving us your blessings, Tei, for driving us here and that 'Interesting' stag party; Ben, Taiki and seta for helping me choose my suit and organize all this, Shinobu for her wonderful cooking, all the rest of the girls for helping Motoko choose that beautiful dress, Tsuroko and Mrs Aoyama for giving away your wonderful daughter, and finally Motoko, for always being there for me and agreeing to become my wife on this day. This is truly the best day of my life."

Everyone applauded and/or sighed and the band started to play. Keiranto led his wife over to the dance floor.

_It feels so right now, hold me tight,_

_Tell me I'm the only one,_

_And then I might,_

_Never be the lonely one._

_So hold me tight, to-night, to-night,_

_It's you,_

_You you you - oo-oo - oo-oo._

_Hold me tight,_

_Let me go on loving you,_

_To-night to-night,_

_Making love to only you,_

_So hold me tight, to-night, to-night,_

_It's you,_

_You you you - oo-oo - oo-oo._

_Don't know what it means to hold you tight,_

_Being here alone tonight with you,_

_It feels so right now, feels so right now._

_Hold me tight,_

_Tell me I'm the only one,_

_And then I might,_

_Never be the only one,_

_So hold me tight, to-night, to-night,_

_It's you,_

_You you you - oo-oo - oo-oo._

_Don't know what it means to hold you tight,_

_Being here alone tonight with you,_

_It feels so right now, feels so right now._

_Hold me tight,_

_Let me go on loving you,_

_To-night, to-night,_

_Making love to only you,_

_So hold me tight, to-night, to-night,_

_It's you,_

_You you you - oo-oo - oo-oo._


End file.
